


anything you say can and will be held against you

by SnorkleShit



Series: I thought of angels (choking on their halos) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BIrd Faunus are endangered, Eavesdropping, Faunus!Cardin, Gen, History Of Faunus Persecution, Phoenix Faunus! Cardin, infant removal of wings, overheard realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Oobleck's lecture on the history of Bird Faunus causes the rest of CRDL to realize something about their leader.<br/>And their not the only ones who find out about a certain secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything you say can and will be held against you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gh0ulpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulpunk/gifts), [saph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saph/gifts).



Oobleck sipped his coffee.

  
"All throughout history, Faunus of all types have been wrongly persecuted and slaughtered. However, specific types of Faunus have suffered as a whole more than others. Specifically, bird Faunus. Being almost always born with the wings associated with the strain of bird they mirror, these Faunus had an extremely hard time hiding or passing as none-Faunus, due to the difficulty hiding said wings.”  
He flitted to the other side of the room.

“Thusly, bird Faunus have been easier to hunt down and kill, to the point where they are an endangered people. Some strains of bird Faunus have been wiped out all together, sadly." He explained, pointing to a diagram of all the different strains of bird Faunus and their relationships with the others. Somewhere crossed out with a red X. Near the top, a large wingspanned figure with flames all around them was crossed out with an X, and Cardin had the strange urge to laugh out loud.

"Around fifty years ago, it got so bad that bird Faunus parents began to cut the wings from their babies to save them from being persecuted later in life. This practice is still sometimes carried out today and their aren't any laws yet against removing the Faunus attributes of an infant. It has decreased death rates, for the mutilated Faunus pass for human. But genetically they are still the same. Even in human/Faunus pairings, the Faunus alleles remain dominant throughout the generations. Debates rage through the world about the morality of this practice. The procedure itself is very carefully carried out to prevent health issues later in life, and always leaves similar scars, which remain particularly vivid throughout adulthood, even." Oobleck explained.

Cardin's throat was dry and he resisted the urge to glance towards the other members of CRDL as Oobleck began to show pictures of the scars, identical to the ones on his back. Maybe they wouldn't make the connection.

"Sir, is there any other way to get scars like that?" Russell asked. Cardin's stomach dropped.  
"It would be very interesting circumstances if so. Highly unlikely, I think. But things happen." Oobleck shrugged and then carried on.

"Some healing semblance a have the ability to regrow..."  
But the blood pounding in Cardin's ears drowned him out.

When class let out he walked at a normal pass even though he wanted to run as far away from the school as possible.

Footsteps rang behind him.

"Dude, did you lie to us?" Sky Lark said straight out.

  
"Cause it's fine if you're a Faunus and shit I just don't know why you would lie-" he started, but Cardin cut him off with a fist to the face. Lark stumbled back into Dove, and they all stared at him with wide eyes.

  
"If you ever fucking talk about it again I'll give you all scars to match." He seethed. They all nodded silently. Cardin spun back around and stalked away.  
He was so absorbed in his emotions, he didn't notice two figures peering around the corner.

"He's a Faunus?! Holy crap." Velvet whispered in shock. Coco chuckled, eyes gleaming behind her shades.

"Oh, this is so rich. Time to knock that asshole down a peg."

**Author's Note:**

> I made a short playlist for this au:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/letting-people-down-is-my-thing-baby


End file.
